Ron Weasley
'Ronald „Ron” Bilius Weasley '(ur. 1 marca 1980) – czarodziej czystej krwi uważany za zdrajcę krwi. Najmłodszy syn Molly i Artura Weasleyów, brat Percy'ego, Freda, George'a, Billa, Charliego i Ginny. Najlepszy przyjaciel Harry'ego Pottera i Hermiony Granger. W 1991 roku rozpoczął naukę w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart i został przydzielony do Gryffindoru. Podczas ostatniego roku Hogwartu wyruszył z przyjaciółmi na poszukiwanie horkruksów dzięki którym wspólnymi siłami doprowadzili do śmierci Voldmorta. W ekranizacjach filmowych w jego rolę wciela się Rupert Grint. Biografia Wczesne życie Ron urodził się 1 marca 1980 roku w rodzinie czarodziejów czystej krwi, uważanych jednak przez śmierciożerców oraz ich popleczników za zdrajców krwi. Był szóstym, najmłodszym synem Molly i Arthura Weasleyów z którymi zamieszkiwał w domu zwanym Norą umiejscowioną niedaleko mugolskiej wioski Ottery St. Catchpole w hrabstwie Devon. Gdy Ron miał rok, urodziła się jego młodsza siostra, którą rodzice nazwali Ginny. Razem ze starszymi braćmi uczył się grać w quidditha na boisku przed domem, a w wolnym czasie mama czytała mu Baśnie barda Beedle'a z których dowiedział się o trzech braciach dostających dary od Śmierci. Pewnego dnia jego bracia Fred i George prawie namówili go do złożenia Przysięgi Wieczystej, lecz przerwał to ich tata. Innym razem Ron zniszczył Fredowi jego miotłę. Rozeźlony chłopak w akcie zemsty zamienił ukochanego misia Rona w gigantycznego, owłosionego pająka, gdy brat przytulał zabawkę. Wtedy też Ron zaczął panicznie bać się pająków. Harry zazdrościł Ronowi jego dzieciństwa, ponieważ sam wychował się w rodzinie mugoli, którzy go wykorzystywali i znęcali się nad nim. Magiczna edukacja Pierwszy rok left|thumb Ron rozpoczął naukę w Hogwarcie w wieku jedenastu lat, w 1991 roku. Poznał Harry'ego jeszcze na stacji King Cross, gdzie Harry zapytał matkę Rona, jak dostać się na peron 9 i 3/4. Z powodu braku miejsc dosiadadł się do niego w Ekspresie Londyn-Hogwart. To właśnie on dzięki swoim opowieściom najbardziej pomógł Harry'emu w zdobyciu niezbędnej wiedzy o świecie czarodziejów i odnalezieniu się w nim. Harry widząc, że Ron nie ma nic do jedzenia prócz kanapek, kupił mnóstwo słodyczy, którymi podzielił się z Ronem. Zaczęli opowiadać sobie nawzajem o swoim dotychczasowym życiu oraz o obawach związanych ze szkołą. Od tego momentu bardzo się polubili i zrozumieli, że mają ze sobą wiele wspólnego. Po pewnym czasie do ich przedziału wtargnął Draco Malfoy, którego od razu znienawidzili za jego podły charakter. Tam również poznali Hermionę Granger, do której obaj nie byli z początku przyjaźnie nastawieni. Gdy przyjechał do Hogwartu, został przydzielony do Gryffindoru, tak samo jak reszta jego rodziny oraz Harry i Hermiona. Mimo iż pochodził z rodziny czarodziejów czystej krwi, wcale nie był lepszy od innych. Jego przyjaźń z Harrym zaczęła się umacniać. Został jego sekundantem w nocnym pojedynku z Draconem Malfoyem. Pojedynek nie odbył się, bo okazało się, że Malfoy jedynie podpuścił Harry'ego. Chłopcy, choć nie wymierzyli sprawiedliwości swojemu wrogowi, dowiedzieli się, że w zamkniętym korytarzu na trzecim piętrze jest ukryty wielki trzygłowy pies, który czegoś pilnował. Jak się później okazało, był to Kamień Filozoficzny, którym zaczęli się interesować. Chłopcom ciężko było znieść zachowanie Hermiony Granger, która bez przerwy wymądrzała się. W Halloween Ron starcił cierpliwość i powiedział, że nikt nie może znieść Hermiony i sama musiała zauważyć, że nie ma przyjaciół, czym doprowadził ją do płaczu. Później bardzo się tego wsytdził. Hermiona zamknęła się w łazience dla dziewcząt i siedziała tam przez cały dzień. W czasie Halloweenowej uczty do zamku dostał się górski troll, wywołując panikę w zamku. Błąkając sie po zamku, dotarł do toalety, w której przebywała Hermiona i zaczął ja atakować. Ron i Harry pośpieszyli jej z pomocą. To właśnie Ron uratował Hermionę używając zaklęcia Wingardium Leviosa. Poźniej, dzięki interwencji Hemiony, nie zostali za to ukarani. Po tym incydencie zostali przyjaciółmi. To właśnie Ron uratował Hermionę używając zaklęcia Wingardium Leviosa. W tym roku Ron poznał Rubeusa Hagrida, gajowego Hogwartu. Mimo iż był nieco onieśmielający ze względu na swoją posturę, od razu go polubił. Chłopcy z przykrością odkryli, że gajowy ma dość nietypowy gust jeśli chodzi o zwierzęta domowe. Pewnego dnia sprawił sobie jajo norweskiego smoka kolczastego, którym zaczął się troskliwie opiekować. Gdy stworzenie się wykluło, stało się bardzo agresywne, zdarzyło mu się nawet ugryźć Rona w rękę, na którą od razu zaczęła działać trucizna zawarta w kłach smoka. W końcu trafił do skrzydła szpitalnego. Wtedy zdecydowali się na przeniesienie go do Rumunii, gdzie pracował brat Rona, Charlie. Sam Ron nie uczestniczył w akcji ze względu na stan zdrowia. W późniejszym czasie Ron pomógł Harry'emu w rozwikłaniu zagadki Kamienia Filozoficznego i szukaniu informacji o Nicolasie Flamelu. Przyczynił się do znalezienia Kamienia dzięki wygranej w czarodziejskie szachy poświęcając się i narażając utratę życia, co umożliwiło Harry'emu i Hermionie przejście dalej. Za ową, jak to określił Albus Dumbledore, najlepszą od lat partię szachów otrzymał od niego 50 punktów, przez co Gryffindor dostał Puchar Domów. Drugi rok W lecie 1992 roku, Ron i jego bracia bliźniacy uwolnili Harry'ego z Privet Drive 4, gdzie został zamkniety przez swojego wuja. W tym celu polecieli tam latającym Fordem Anglią do mugolskiego miasteczka Little Whinging. Przywieźli go do swojego domu, gdzie Harry przebywał do końca wakacji. Matka Weasleyów skarciła ostro chłopców za tę nieprzemyślaną ekspedycję. Parę dni przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego, dzieci wraz z rodzicami Rona wybrali się na magiczne zakupy na ulice Pokątną. Poznali tam ojca Dracona, Lucjusza Malfoya. W dniu rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego, Ron i Harry spóźnili się nathumb|170px|Ron trzymający zniszczoną różdżkę. Ekspres Hogwart, ponieważ domowy skrzat Zgredek zamknął przed nimi przejście na Peron 9 i 3/4, aby powstrzymać Harry'ego przed powrotem do szkoły. Tym samym zmusił przyjaciół do użycia Forda Anglii w celu dostania się do Hogwartu. W pewnym momencie samochód przestał być niewdzialny i chłopcy zostali zauważeni przez paru mugoli. Pod koniec lotu samochód popsuł się, przez co rozbili się o Bijącą Wierzbę. Rozwścieczone drzewo próbowało ich zabić, a samochód katapultował ich ze swojego wnętrza, po czym odjechał w kierunku Zakazanego Lasu, gdzie znajduje się do dzisiaj. Podczas kolizji z wierzbą różdżka Rona została złamana. Z tego powodu miał przez cały rok problemy w czasie lekcji z rzucaniem zaklęć. Po tym wydarzeniu nauczyciele Hogwartu myśleli nad wrzuceniem ich ze szkoły, lecz skończyło się na szlabanie. Koledzy z Gryffindoru mieli zupełnie inne poglądy na temat przygody chłopców, których okrzyknęli bohaterami. W roku 1992, po pięćdziesięciu latach, legendarna Komnata Tajemnic została ponownie otwarta przez dziedzica Slytherina. Jakaś tajemnicza istota (jak się później okazało, był to bazyliszek) atakowała czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia. Ron, z racji czystości swojej krwi, nie był zagrożony. Pragnąc poznać tożsamość dziedzica Slytherina, zdecydowali się na uwarzenie Eliksiru Wielosokowego. Wykorzystali go, aby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej od głównego podejrzanego, Dracona Malfoya. Ron zamienił się w Crabbe'a, a Harry w Goyle'a. Niestety Hermiona wzieła z szaty Milicenty Bulstrode włos kota, a nie Ślizgonki. Chłopcy nie osiągnęli tego co zamierzali, jednak dowiedzieli się o tajnej skrytce w domu Malfoyów, gdzie chowali czarnomagiczne przedmioty. Niedługo później Hermiona została zaatakowana przez potwora Slytherina, jednak pozostawiła im wskazówkę dzięki której wydedukowali, że potworem jest bazyliszek. Ron i Harry rozpoczęli poszukiwania bazyliszka. Weasley wykazał się wtedy niezwykłą odwagą. Pomimo ogromnego strachu przed pająkami, poszedł do legowiska Aragoga, przywódcy Akromantul w Zakazanym Lesie. Gdy zdobyli potrzebne informacje, dowiedzieli się, że siostra Rona, Ginny, została porwana przez bazyliszka i umiera w Komnacie Tajemnic. Udali się zatem do profesora Gilderoya Lockharta, by pomóc mu w odbiciu dziewczynki. Na miejscu okazało się, że Lockhart jest po prostu oszustem. Gdy dostali się do Komnaty Tajemnic, próbował rzucić Zaklęcie Zapomnienia na Rona i Harry'ego przy użyciu złamanej różdżki Weasleya. Zaklęcie ugodziło w Lockharta i spowodowało u niego całkowitą amnezję. Ron został nagrodzony Specjalną Nagrodą Za Zasługi Dla Szkoły i zdobył 200 punktów dla swojego domu za pomoc w ponownym zamknięciu Komnaty Tajemnic. Trzeci rok Latem po zakończeniu drugiego roku w Hogwarcie Rona, rodzina Weasley wygrała w loterii Proroka Codziennego. thumb|left|230px|Trójka przyjaciół w pobliżu Wierzby Bijącej.Wygrane pieniądze przeznaczyli na wyjazd do Egiptu, gdzie pracował starszy brat Rona,Bill. O ich wygranej pisał Prorok, którego egzemplarz Ron wysłał Harry'emu na jego trzynaste urodziny wraz z Fałszoskopem. Chłopcy spotkali się ostatniego dnia wakacji w Dziurawym Kotle. Wtedy zaczęły się jego sprzeczki z Hermioną, której nowy kot, Krzywołap, próbował ciągle upolować szczura Rona, Parszywka. Tego samego lata z więzienia Azkaban uciekł, jako pierwszy w historii, rzekomy seryjny morderca Syriusz Black. Z tego powodu w Hogwarcie zaostrzono środki bezpieczeństwa. Ron i jego przyjaciele przekonali się o tym, gdy do pociągu na początku roku wtargnął Dementor. Było oczywiste, że Black próbuje dorwać Harry'ego. Na początku roku każdy trzecioklasista rozpoczynał naukę nowych przedmiotów. Ron i Harry zdecydowali się na Wróżbiarstwo oraz opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Chłopcy od razu zrozumieli, że nie przepadają za nauczycielką wrózbiarstwa, profesor Trelawney. Na pierwszej lekcji przepowiedziała śmierć Harry'ego. Pierwsza lekcja opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami też nie wypadła dobrze. Draco Malfoy, chcąc doprowadzić do wyrzucenia Rubeusa Hagrida z Hogwartu, rozdrażnił hipogryfa Hardodzioba, który zranił mu rękę. Na Obronie Przed Czarną Magią Ron zmierzył się po raz pierwszy z Boginem. W Halloween Ron i Hermiona po raz pierwszy udali się do Hogsmeade. Harry nie mógł im towarzyszyć, ponieważ jego wuj nie podpisał pozwolenia i Potter musiał pozostać w zamku. W tym samym czasie Ron i Hermiona odwiedzili każdy budynek w wiosce i kupili Harry'emu mnóstwo słodyczy. Tego samego dnia wieczorem Syriusz Black dostał się do Hogwartu. Przez to uczniowie byli zmuszeni nocować w Wielkiej Sali. Tuż przed Bożym Narodzeniem Rubeus Hagrid musiał przygotować obronę hipogryfa Hardodzioba, który zaatakował Dracona Malfoya. Ron i jego przyjaciele obiecali gajowemu, że zrobią wszystko co w ich mocy, by pomóc mu. Pierwszego dnia świąt, gdy mieli przygotowywać obronę, Harry dostał najnowszą miotłę wyścigową, Błyskawicę, do nieznajomego nadawcy. Hermiona, bojąc się o Harry'ego, przyczyniła się do skonfiskowania miotły. Wtedy Ron przestał się do niej odzywać. Ten incydent był jednak niczym w porównaniu z trwającą między nimi wojną o pupile. Krzywołap Hermiony przez cały czas próbował upolować Parszywka Rona. Kilka tygodni później, gdy Ron odkrył, że jego szczur zniknął, zostawiając na pościeli ślady krwi i trzy włosy koloru imbirowego, ich przyjaźń zawisnęła na włosku. Syriusz Black dał ponownie znać o sobie, gdy w noc po meczu Quidditcha Gryffindor kontra Ravenclaw dostał się do Wieży Gryffindoru. Nakrył go Ron, kiedy obudził go dźwięk rozcinanych przez zbiega zasłon. Gdy chłopak zobaczył Blacka stojącego nad nim z nożem, zaczął krzyczeć, a przestępca uciekł. Incydent sprawił, że Ron stał się obiektem zainteresowania całej szkoły, jednak na ziemię sprowadziła go reprymenda Hagrida, który skarcił jego i Harry'ego za ich zachowanie w stosunku do Hermiony. Uświadomił im, że dziewczyna mimo iż ma dużo zajęć, pisze już obronę dla Hardodzioba. Zszokowani pogodzili się z Hermioną kilka dni później. Otrzymali wtedy list od Hagrida z informacją, że hipogryf zostanie zabity. Mimo nadchodzących egzaminów, trio pomagało Hagridowi z odwołaniem w sprawie Hardodzioba. Miało ono miejsce w ostatnim dniu ich egzaminów. Na wieść, że egzekucja ma się odbyć, Ron, Harry i Hermiona poszli do Hagrida, by go pocieszyć. Zaproponowali pomoc w wyjaśnianiu sprawy, ale Hagrid powiedział im, że mogą wpaść przez to w tarapaty. Wtedy właśnie Hermiona znalazła Parszywka ukrywającego się w dzbanku w chatce gajowego. Gdy usłyszeli dźwięk przypominający ścięcie głowy, udali się w kierunku szkoły W tym samym czasie Parszywek trzymany przez Rona zaczął się wyrywać, ugryzł go i próbował uciec. Nie chcąc ponownie utracić pupila, Weasley i jego przyjaciele rzucili się w pogoń za szczurem. Ron złapał go, ale nie zauważył, że znalazł się pod Wierzbą Bijącą. Nagle wielki czarny pies rzucił się na Rona z Parszywkiem i wciągnął ich w ukryty tunel, do którego wejście znajdowało się u podnóża Bijącej Wierzby i wiódł do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Ron, próbując się uwolnić, złamał nogę. Gdy pies dowlókł go do chaty, przemienił się w Syriusz Blacka. Weasley próbował ostrzec przyjaciół, ale było już za późno. Syrisz miał Harry'ego i Hermionę w garści rozbrajając ich, kiedy weszli do pokoju, w którym Ron był zakładnikiem. Widząc go, Harry zaatakował Blacka z Hermioną i Ronem, który mimo poważnych obrażeń roblił co mógł, by im pomóc. Wtedy do pokoju dostał się profesor Lupin i rozbroił przestępcę. Na początku Gryfoni poczuli ulgę, jednak gdy okazało się, że Black i Lupin są przyjaciółmi, a drugi jest wilkołakiem, zaczęli się niepokoić. Na dodatek zażądali od Rona, by oddał im Parszywka. Syrisz i Remus opowiedzieli im długą historię o ich edukacji w Hogwarcie i o Peterze Pettigrew, który zdradził Lily i Jamesa Potterów.Weasley stanął w obliczu bolesnego faktu, że jego szczur Parszywek, był tak naprawdę animagiem o imieniu Peter Pettigrew, który dwanaście lat wcześniej upozorował własną śmierć. W rzeczywistości najtrudniejsze było dla Rona zniesienie, że jego kompan, który przez lata spał w jego łóżku, to śmierciożerca. Szczególnie dlatego, że wcześniej Weasley oskarżał Hermionę o dopuszczenie do zjedzenia Parszywka przez jej kota Krzywołapa. Gdy zdecydowali się oddać Pettigrew w ręce dementorów, Lupin pod wpływem pełni księżyca przemienił się w wilkołaka. Glizdogon zabrał jego różdżkę i zbiegł. W wyniku późniejszych wydarzeń Syriusz Black został schwytany i miał być na nim wykonany wyrok, jednak Harry'emu i Hermionie udało się uratować zrówno jego jak i Hardodzioba. z powodu odniesionych ran Ron nie mógł im pomóc. Weasley wyzdrowiał w skrzydle szpitalnym w Hogwarcie i dostał od Syriusza sowę jako wynagrodzenie za stratę Parszywka. Ginny nazwała ją Świstoświnką. Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu W lecie 1994 roku Ron zaprosił Harry'ego i Hermionę, by towarzyszyli jego rodzinie w wypadzie na finał Mistrzostw świata w quidditchu. Ron, jego ojciec i bracia bliźniacy odebrali Harry'ego od Dursleyów przy pomocy sieci Fiuu. Niechcący zniszczyli mugolom salon. Następnego dnia Harry , Hermiona i Weasleyowie (z wyjątkiem matki Rona) udali się Mistrzostwa Świata. Spotkali tam wielu znajomych ze szkoły i z Ministerstwa. Weasleyowie dostali miejsca w loży honorowej w zamian za pomoc Ludowi Bagmanowi w problemach rodzinnych. Przed meczem Harry kupił omniokulary dla siebie, Rona i Hermiony. thumb|221pxRon, który zawsze miał kompleks na punkcie swojej sytuacji materialnej, nie chciał, żeby Harry to robił, ale on powiedział mu, że nie dostanie prezentu na Gwiazdkę. Wtedy Ron chętnie się zgodził. Ron był zachwycony swoim ulubionym graczem, Wiktorem Krumem - szukającym narodowej drużyny Bułgarii. Podczas meczu Ron nazbierał złoto leprokonusów rozdane przez maskotki drużyny Irlandii i oddał je Harremu za omniokulary myśląc, że są to prawdziwe pieniądze. Tej nocy, gdy Irlandczycy świętowali swoje zwycięstwo, zaczęły się kłopoty. Na pole namiotowe wtargnęli śmierciożercy, którzy wzbudzili strach w obozowiczach. Pan Weasley zarządził by Ron, Harry, Hermiona, Fred, George i Ginny ratowali się ucieczką, podczas gdy on i jego starsi synowie wyruszyli na pomoc Ministerstwu Magii. Uciekając do lasu, Ron, Hermiona i Harry szybko zgubili Freda, George'a i Ginny, ale spotkali Draco Malfoya. Malfoy złośliwie zasugerował, że Hermiona mogłaby być celem Śmierciożerców. Wkrótce dotarli na skrawek lasu, przebywali Wile i podziwiający je chłopaki.Na Rona zadziałał urok tych istot i zaczął twierdzić, że to on stworzył miotły, które mogą latać w kosmos. Jednak wkrótce natknęli się na kogoś groźniejszego niż Wile. Poszli jeszcze głębiej w las, aż dotarli do polany. Ujrzeli tam mężczyznę rzucającego Mroczny Znak. Później Ron, Harry i Hermiona byli przesłuchiwani przez Ministerstwo w związku z tym odkryciem. Czwarty rok i Turniej Trójmagiczny thumb|left|Ron tańczący z profesor McGonagall na zebraniu domu.W dniu 1 września, Ron i jego przyjaciele wyjechali do Hogwartu. W drodze był obiektem drwin Dracona Malfoya, który wyśmiewał się z ojca i nowych szat wyjściowych Rona. Wieczorem dyrektor Dumbledore ogłosił, że Hogwart będzie gospodarzem Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Ogłoszono, że uczniowie z Instytutu Durmstrang i Akademii Magii Beauxbatons przybędą do Hogwartu 30 października. Ron chciał wziąć udział w zawodach pomimo ograniczeń wiekowych, gdyż perspektywa sławy i nagroda w wysokości 1000 galeonów były bardzo kuszące, jednak jego wiek uniemożliwił mu to. Ponadto mieli dużo pracy na opiece nad magicznymi stworzeniami z powodu sklątek tylnowybuchowych. Lekcje obrony przed czarną magią stały się bardzo trudne, ponieważ nawy nauczyciel, Alastor Moody, miał nietypowe podejście do tematu. Gdy nadszedł dzień przybycia gości, cały Hogwart zebrał się, by ich przywitać. Szaty szkolne i wygląd zagranicznych uczniów zrobiły na Ronie ogromne wrażenie i był zaskoczony gdy okazało się, że Wiktor Krum jest uczniem Durmstrangu. Gdy Harry został wyznaczony do udziału w turnieju, Ron był wyjątkowo zazdrosny. Chłopcy pokłócili się i zerwali kontakt. Zaczął pokazywać się w towarzystwie braci bliźniaków i Lee Jordana Do pogodzenia się doszło po pierwszym zadaniu, gdy Ron uświadomił sobie, że Harry nigdy nie wystawiłby się na takie niebezpthumb|235pxieczeństwo jakim był udział w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Zaczął dwoić się i troić, by odbudować dawne relacje. Tuż przed feriami świątecznymi miał odbyć się Bal Bożonarodzeniowy, na który chłopcy mieli zapraszać dziewczęta. Harry i Ron uświadomili sobie, jak trudno jest im zagadnąć do dziewczyny. Po pewnym czasie dotarło do nich, że odkładali zaproszenie na bal jakiejś dziewczyny do ostatniej chwili i większość jest już zajęta. Ron próbował zaprosić Fleur Delacour, reprezentantkę francuskiej szkoły magii, jednak dziewczyna nie była przychylnie nastawiona. Zrozpaczony złożył propozycję Hermionie, czym bardzo ją obraził. Zasugerował, że pewnie jeszcze nikt jej nie zaprosił. Harry'emu udało się umówić ich z bliźniacthumb|left|314pxzkami Patil – Parvati i Padmą. „Tradycyjne” szaty Rona, które założył na bal były tak staromodne i brzydkie, że Padma wstydziła się za niego. Na zabawie Ron, strasznie zazdrosny, odkrył, że Hermiona została zaproszona przez jego idola Kruma. Było to powodem ich kłótni. Pod koniec balu on i Harry podsłuchali wyznań Hagrida. Ron był zdruzgotany, gdy dowiedział się, że gajowy jest półolbrzymem. Niestety, dowidziała się o tym także Rita Skeeter, wścibska dziennikarka. Napisała później okrrutny wręcz artykuł na ten temat. To zdruzgotało Hagrida, który zaczął się ukrywać. Wrócił do normalnego życia dopiero wtedy, gdy Harry, Ron i Hermiona chcą się z nim przyjaźnić ze względu na wszystko. 24 lutego Ron został zakładnikiem, którego musiał uratować Harry. Było to drugie zadanie Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Gdy Ron dowiedział się, że Harry uwierzył w słowa zagadki dotyczącej zadania i ratował też siostrę Fleur, Gabielle, złościł się na przyjaciela, gdyż stracił przez to dużo czasu. Zmienił jednak zdanie, kiedy okazało się, że Potter otrzymał dodatkowe punkty za swoją niezwykłą szlachetność. Fleur Delacour też była pod wrażeniem. Wdzięczna za wyciągnięcie siostry z wody, pocałowała obu. Wtedy Ron zakochał się w niej na dobre. Wczesną wiosną, wraz z Harrym i Hermioną, spotkał się z Syriuszem Blackiem. Rozmawiali o tajemniczych zniknięciach w Ministerstwie Magii.Harry również snuł swoje teorie na temat Severusa Snape'a, ale zostały obalone, ku zmartwieniu Rona. W tygodniach poprzedzających ostatnie zadanie turnieju, Ron i Hermiona pomagali Harry'emu przygotować się do niego poprzez ćwiczenia i wypróbowania różnych przydatnych zaklęć. Ron i Hermiona kibicowali Harry'emu podczas ostatniej próby. Byli w szoku, gdy wrócił z martwym ciałem Cedrika Diggory'ego. Później wspierali Harr'ego i pomagali mu dojść do siebie. Ron był wściekły na Ministra Magii, Korneliusza Knota, kiedy nie chciał uwierzyć Harry'emu i Dumbledore'owi, i uspokoił Molly, która była wstrząśnięta pojawieniem się Blacka w pokoju. Ron uwierzył w historię Harry'ego, który utrzymywał, że Voldemort powrócił. Był także jedną z czterech osób, którym Harry opowiedział o szczegółach morderstwa. Piąty rok Wthumb|Ron na spotkaniu GD.raz z rozpoczęciem drugiej wojny czarodziejów i powrotem Voldemorta, reaktywowano Zakon Feniksa. Wczesnym latem 1995 roku, Zakon przeniósł się do siedziby przy 12 Grimmauld Place. Jako że rodzice Rona należeli do Zakonu, on też się tam wybrał. Dołączył wtedy do swojej przyjaciółki, Hermiony. Wspólnie pomagli pani Weasley oczyścić stary dom. Na początku sierpnia, w końcu dołączył do nich i Harry. Stało się to dopiero po ataku na niego i jego kuzyna Dementora. Ron żałował, że nie może o niczym powiadomić Harry'ego i ciężko mu było znosić oskarżenia przyjaciela. Przez cały sierpień przebywali na Grimmauld Place. Pod koniec miesiąca Ron otrzymał zaskakującą wiadomość. Razem z Hermioną został mianowany prefektem Gryffindoru. W prezencie od rodziców dostał nową miotłę, Zmiatacza 11. W związku z jego nowymi obowiązkami, Ron nie mógł dołączyć do Harry'ego w Hogwart Express. Musiał udać się do innego wagonu, stworzonego specjalnie dla prefektów. Tego wieczoru, gdy przybyli do Hogwartu, Ron był zaniepokojony nieobecnością Hagrida. thumb|left|191pxNowa nauczycielka obrony przed czarną magią, Dolores Umbridge, która pracowała dla Knota, też nie zaprezentowała się zbyt dobrze. Obawy co do nowej nauczycielki okazały się nie być bezpodstawne. Na lekcjach nie uczyła dzieci niczego nowego, tylko zmuszała do czytania podręcznika przygotowanego przez ministerstwo. Według niej dogłębne poznanie teorii miało pozwolić uczniom zdać egzaminy praktyczne na najwyższym poziomie. W tym roku Ron starał się też o pozycję obrońcy w drużynie Gryffindoru, która została zwolniona przez Olivera Wooda, gdyż ukończył już szkołę. Ronowi udało się wejść do drużyny, lecz kapitan, Angelina Johnson, uważała, że musi jeszcze wiele trenować. Zajęło go to do tego stopnia, że zaczął zaniedbywać prace domowe. W tym samym czasie dostał list od swojego brata Percy'ego, w którym zachęcał go do zerwania więzi z Harrym i przedstawiał Artura Weasleya w złym świetle. Harry próbował obrócić wszystko w żart, ale nie udało mu się udobruchać Rona. Pod koniec września wieczorem, kiedy Harry wrócił ze szlabanu u profesor Umbridge, Ron, nieco niechętnie, poparł pomysł Hermiony, który polegał na zrobieniu z Harry'ego nieoficjalnego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Harry początkowo nie zgadzał się, ale po kilku dniach zmienił zdanie. W tym czasie profesor Umbridge została powołana na stanowisko Wielkiego Inkwizytora Hogwartu. Dało jej to prawo do tworzenia nowych przepisów szkolnych i kontrolowania nauczycieli w czasie ich lekcji. Pod koniec października uczniowie powyżej trzeciego roku mieli swoją pierwszą wizytę w Hogsmeade. Na miejscu Harry, Ron i Hermiona spotkali się z uczniami, którzy byli zainteresowani nauką parktycznych zaklęć obronnych. Ron bronił Harry'ego, gdy koledzy zaczęli zadawać niezręczne i bolesne pytania. Był jednym z pierwszych, którzy zapisali się do Gwardii Dumbledore'a. W drodze do domu z Hogsmeade Ron dowiedział się od Hermiony, że jego siostra Ginny zaczęła spotykać się z Michaelem Cornerem. Następnego dnia rano okazało się, że na zlecenie prof Umbridge wszystkie grupy uczniowskie zostały rozwiązane, w tym domowe drużyny Quidditcha. W tydzień po pierwszym spotkaniu Gwardii Dumbledore'a rozpoczął się kolejny sezon Quidditcha. Ron miał problemy nerwowe przed pierwszym meczem ze Slytherinem. Ślizgoni zrobili odznaki z napisem: "Weasley jest naszym królem". Harry'ego bardzo to zaniepokoiło. Chcąc odwrócić uwagę Rona od Ślizgonów, Hermiona pocałowała go w policzek na szczęście, jednak skutek tego działania był krótkotrwały. Gra Weasleya była nędzna, a złośliwa piosenka Ślizgonów, również zatytułowana "Weasley jest naszym królem.", pogorszyła sprawę. Po grze Ron chciał zrezygnować, ale dowiedział się, że nie może, ponieważ Harry, Fred i George zostali wydaleni z drużyny. Tego wieczoru powrócił Hagrid i opowiedział trio o swojej misji u Olbrzymów. Po powrocie Hagrid objął posadę profesora opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Na jego pierwszej lekcji Ron dowiedział się o Testralach, magicznych stworzeniach, które widzą tylko czarodzieje i czarownice, którzy byli świadkami śmierci. Częste spotkania GD, SUMY, prace domowe i obowiązki prefekta zajmowały przed świętami większość wolnego czasu Rona. Pewnej nocy Harry był świadkiem ataku węża Voldemorta, Nagini, na ojca Rona, Arthura Weasleya. Kiedy historia Harry'ego została wysłuchana przez Dumbledore'a i profesor McGonagall, Ron, jego rodzeństwo i Harry natychmiast zostali wysłani na Grimmauld Place 12, aby mogli zajrzeć do ojca w czasie jego rekonwalescencji. Tam też spędzili święta Bożego Narodzenia. Podczas pierwszej wizyty u pana Weasleya Ron i Harry podsłuchali domysły Moody'ego dotyczące Harry'ego. Twierdził, że chłopak może być opętany przez Voldemorta. Zaniepokoiło to wszystkich, szczególnie Rona. Bardzo martwił się o przyjaciela i chciał z nim porozmawać, ale Harry wszystkich unikał. Okazja nadarzyła się dopiero wtedy, gdy Ginny udowodniła im, że Harry nie może być opętany. Ron doświadczył kolejnego wstrząsu gdy dowiedział się o losie rodziców Neville'a podczas kolejnej wizyty u ojca. Po powrocie do szkoły Ron kontynuował naukę zaklęć obronnych u Harry'ego. Nadal grał w drużynie Griyffindoru, pomimo słabej formy. Ze względu na treningi quidditcha, brakowało mu czasu na wizytę walentynkową w Hogsmeade. Ucieszył się jednak, ponieważ Harry opowiedział specjalnie dla magazynu Żongler o powrocie Voldemorta. Mieli nadzieję, że ludzie uwierzą Harry'emu. Wkrótce po tym Marietta Edgecombe, przyjaciółka Cho Chang, która niechętnie dołączyła do Gwardii Dumbledore'a, powiedziała profesor Umbridge o grupie. Wkrótce nie była iuż w stanie powiedzieć niczego konkretnego, ponieważ na jej twarzy pojawiły się okropne pryszcze, efekt klątwy Hermiony. Ronowi udało się uciec, ale ubolewał nad tym, że Umbridge zmusiła profesora Dumbledore'a do ucieczki z zamku i zajęła jego miejsce. Zaniepokoił się też, gdy Fred i George postanowili zrobić coś dla dyrektora. Zaczęli uprzykrzać życie nowej przełożonej i w końcu uciekli ze szkoły. Ron obawiał się, że matka będzie mieć o to do niego pretensje, ale uspokoił się, gdy Harry powiedział mu, że to on dał pieniądze na rozwój Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów. Ron grał w ostatnim meczu quidditcha w sezonie. Dzięki niemu Gryffindor wygrał Puchar Quidditcha. Z tego powodu następnego dnia Ron nie był w stanie skupić się na lekcjach, ale Harry i Hermiona sprowadzili go na ziemię opowiadając mu o bracie Hagrida, Graupie. Wkrótce później rozpoczęły się SUMY. Ron udało się napisać bardzo dobrze, choć zrobił kilka błędów. Podczas egzaminu końcowego Harry zasnął i miał kolejną wizję. Tym razem zobaczył Syriusza torturowanego przez Voldemorta w Ministerstwie Magii. Kiedy Harry powiedział o tym Ronowi i Hermionie, dziewczyna natychmiast zasugerowała, by Harry skontaktował się z Syriuszem. Ron pobiegł odciągnąć Umbridge, ale plan się nie powiódł, a Weasley i jego przyjaciele zabtani do biura dyrektorki. Ron, Ginny, Neville i Luna Lovegood zdołali uciec i znaleźli Harry'ego i Hermionę, których wcześniej zabrała ze sobą Umbridge. Wtedy dowiedzieli się, że Harry chce uratować Syriusza. Po krótkiej kłótni cała szóstka udała się do Ministerstwa Magii. Zaczęli przeszukiwać cały Departament Tajemnic, ale nigdzie nie znaleźli Blacka. Wizja Harry'ego okazała się być przynętą, aby ściągnąć go do Departamentu Tajemnic, gdyż tylko on mógł dotknąć przepowiedni dotyczącej jego i Voldemorta. Młodzi czarodzieje zostali zaatakowani przez dwunastu Śmierciożerców, prowadzonych przez Lucjusza Malfoya. Ron pomagał chronić proroctwo Harry'ego. W czasie wykonywania tego zadania, został trafiony zaklęciem które sprawiło, iż cały czas się śmiał. Ron był tak zdezorientowany, że uznał basen wypełniony mózgami za tak śmieszny, że przywołał je do siebie zaklęciem. Mózgi, ożywione i przypominające meduzy, zaatakowały go, jednak udało mu się wyjść z tego bez szwanku. Był zdruzgotany śmiercią Syriusza. Szósty rok W lethumb|296px|Zrezygnowany Ron na treningu quidditcha.cie Ron dowiedział się, że dostał siedem SUMów. Nie zaliczył jedynie Wróżbiarstwo i historię magii, ale nie przejął się tym , gdyż nie miał zamiaru kontynuować nauki w tych kierunkach. Również podczas tego lata Ron dowiedział się, że jego brat Bill był zaręczył się z Fleur Delacour. Choć zirytował tym matkę, siostrę, a później Hermionę, Ron ciągle bronił Fleur. Jego słabość do pięknej Francuzki szczególnie złościła Hermionę, której coraz trudniej było ukrywać jej uczucia do niego. Kiedy Ron i Hermiona dowiedzieli się, że Harry był "Wybrańcem", Ron był zszokowany i zaskoczony, ale ciągle wspierał Harry'ego. Ron ponownie starał się o pozycję obrońcy w drużynie domowej. Mimo wcześniejszych sukcesów ciągle miał problemy z nerwami. Rywalizacja toczyła się głównie między nim a Cormackiem McLaggenem. Wygrał Weasley, dzieki interwencji Hermiony, która użyła zaklęcia Confundus, by odegrać się na siódmoklasiście za naśmiewanie się z Weasleyów. Był zazdrosny, gdy Harry i Hermiona zostali zaproszeni do Klubu Ślimaka, a nowy nauczyciel eliksirów Horacy Slughorn ignorował go, a kiedy już zwracał na niego uwagę, zazwyczaj mylił jego nazwisko. W tym czasie Ron pokazał kilka przebłysków zazdrości w stosunku do relacji Harry'ego i Hermiony. Tymczasowo uspokoił się kiedy Hermiona zapytała, czy chciałby pójść z nią na Świąteczne spotkanie Klubu Ślimaka. Również martwił się o rosnące zaangażowanie Ginny w związek z Deanem Thomasem. Pewnego dnia natknąwszy się na nią całującą się z Deanem, zbeształ ją. W odwecie Ginny wyśmiała go za kompletny brak doświadczenia z dziewczynami. Oświadczyła też, że Harry i Hermiona już się całowali. Od tego momentu rodzeństwo traktowało siebie nawzajem bardzo chłodno. Ron zaczął być nieprzyjemny dla innych, szczególnie wobec Hermiony. Wieść, że całował ją Wiktor Krum prawie dwa lata wcześniej, wpłynęła na jakość jego gry w quidditcha. Zaoferował nawet odejście z zespołu. Aby zwiększyć jego pewność siebie, Harry udał, że wlewa Felix Felicis do soku dyniowego Rona w czasie śniadania. Harry pozwolił nawet zobaczyć Hermionie fiolkę, a ona sprzeciwiła się oszukiwaniu. Dzięki temu Ron nabrał pewności siebie i zagrał świetnie. Jednak po meczu, gdy Harry przyznał się, że to była tylko sztuczka, Ron oskarżył Hermionę o brak wiary w jego umiejętności. Wkrótce potem Ron zaczął swój związek z Lavender Brown. Hermiona, bardzo zła i zraniona przez mściwe działania Rona, wyczarowała stado kanarków, które zaatakowały go. Po tym incydencie przestali odzywać się do siebie. Ron i Lavender zwykli żarliwie całować się w miejscach publicznych i wyśmiewali zachowania Hermiony w klasie transmutacji, co doprowadzało ją do łez. Hermiona, aby zemścić się na Ronie, poszła na przyjęcie profesora Slughorna z jego znienawidzonym rywalem, Cormackiem McLaggenem. Przed przerwą świąteczną Ron był coraz bardziej rozczarowany związkiem z Lavender, który stał się bardzo zaborczy. Zdenerwował go pseudonim "Mon-Ron" i prezent świąteczny: naszyjnik, na którym było napisane "Mój ukochany". Hermiona nie przybyła do Nory na na święta. Ron podjął próbę, by porozmawiać z nią po powrocie do szkoły, ale zignorowała go. W marcu Ron nie miał szczęścia. Najpierw zjadł czekoladki, które uważał za swój prezent urodzinowy. W rzeczywistości był to dar od Romildy Vane dla Harry'ego, wzbogacony o Amortencja. Po spożyciu go, Ron dostał obsesyjnej potrzeby przebywania z Romildą. Kiedy trafił do biura Slughorna, dostał antidotum.thumb|left|234px|Amortencji Potem został prawie zabity przez zatruty miód przeznaczony dla Albusa Dumbledore'a. Harry'emu udało się uratować Rona za pomocą Bezoaru. Ron został przeniesiony do skrzydła szpitalnego.Przerażona Hermiona przybyła niedługo później, zapominając o swoim gniewie. To wydarzenie sprawiło, że pogodzili się. Zaczął mieć dość Lavender. Zawsze gdy przychodziła udawał, że śpi. sen, gdy Lavender. Później zaczął unikać jej i jednoczesne spędzać więcej czasu z Hermioną. Lavender wydał się to podejrzane. Gdy zauważyła go i Hermionę opuszczający sypialnię chłopców (Harry był z nimi, ale pod jego peleryną niewidką), zakończyła związek, ku uldze Rona. Nieco później Ron był pod wrażeniem, gdy Harry powiedział mu i Hermionie, jak udało mu się uzyskać od profesora Slughorna wspomnienie o Horkruksach. Kilka tygodni później, kiedy Harry użył zaklęcia Sectumsempra na Draconie Malfoyu, Ron pożyczył swoją książkę do eliksirów Harry'emu, więc profesor Snape nie skonfiskował podręcznika Księcia Półkrwi. W ciągu tego roku szkolnego Ron wielokrotnie bronił Księcia. Uważał, że miał poczucie humoru i że książka była w zasadzie nieszkodliwa. Czasami był zazdrosny, bo podręcznik pomógł Harry'emu zdobyc względy profesora Slughorna, ale nawet po incydencie z Malfoyem Ron nazywał Księcia geniuszem. W noc Bitwy na Wieży Astronomicznej, Ron, na polecenie Harry'ego, zażył Felix Felicis razem z Hermioną i Ginny. Ron walczył podczas bitwy i przetrwał bez większych obrażeń, dzięki Eliksirowi Szczęścia. Był wstrząśnięty widokiem ran najstarszego brata zadane przez wilkołaka Fenrir Greyback. Wkrótce potem Ron wziął udział w pogrzebie Albusa Dumbledore'a, gdzie pocieszał Hermionę. On i Hermiona poinformował Harry'ego o swoim zamiarze pomocy mu w zlokalizowaniu i zniszczeniu horkruksów Lorda Voldemorta, rezygnując z siódmego roku nauki. Poszukiwania horkruksów Harry, Ron i Hermiona rozpoczęli przygotowania do wyprawy już latem 1997 roku. Aby uwolnić się od podejrzeń, Ron z pomocą ojca i braci bliźniaków Transmutacja domowego Ghula. Po tym zabiegu stwór przypominał z wyglądu Weasleya chorego na Groszopryszczka. Dzięki temu nie musiał wracać do szkoły i mógł swobodnie pomagać Harry'emu. Bitwa nad Little Whinging Pod koniec lipca Ron brał udział w operacji Zakonu polegającej na bezpiecznym przeniesieniu Harry'ego z domu jego wujostwa. Przy pomocy Eliksir wielosokowy przemienił się w jednego z "siedmiu Potterów". Później leciał z Nimfadora Tonks. W czasie lotu byli atakowani przezthumb|Ron i Hermiona po bitwie co najmniej trzech śmierciożerców, w tym Bellatriks i Rudolfa Lestrangów. Ron rozbroił jednego z nich celnym zaklęciem rzuconym prosto w twarz. Był zasmucony i zszokowany śmiercią Szalonookiego. Przygnębiła go także strata ukochanej sowy Harry'ego, Hedwigi. Później bardzo się zaniepokoił, kiedy Harry zobaczył we śnie Garrick Ollivander torturowanego przez Lorda Voldemorta. Przygotowania Gdy Ron, Harry i Hermiona zaczęli robić narady dotyczące ich wyprawy, matka Rona zaczęła się poważnie niepokić. Podczas przygotowań do ślubu Billa, pani Weasley przydzielała im zadania tak, by nie mogli się kontaktować. Na siedemnaste urodziny Harry'ego Ron dał mu książkę Dwanaście niezawodnych sposobów oczarowania czarownic. Później pod wieczór Minister Magii Rufus Scrimgeour odwiedził Norę, by wypełnić ostatnią wolę Albusa Dumbledore'a. Próbował wtedy dowiedzieć się czegoś o ich planach, ale nic mu nie wyjawili. Ron otrzymał w spadku wygaszacz Dumbledore'a. Ucieczka z Nory Trio wzięło udział w weselu starszego brata Rona Billa i Fleur Delacour, do którego przygotowywań zostali zmuszani przez ostatnie tygodnie. Ron był rozdrażniony, ponieważ Wiktor Krum został zaproszony i od raz zaczął rozmawiać z Hermioną. Ron szybko zaprosił ją do tańca.thumb|204px Obchody zostały przerwane wraz z nadejściem wiadomości, że Ministerstwo Magii zostało przejęte przez Voldemorta, a jego poplecznizy zaraz dostaną się do Nory. Hermiona, Ron i Harry deportowali się z dala od niebezpieczeństwa na Tottenham Court Road. To był punkt zwrotny w przygodzie tria oraz poszukiwaniu horkruksów. Po przybyciu do kawiarni Luchino Caffe, zostali zaatakowani przez dwóch śmierciożerców: Antonina Dołohowa i Thorfinna Rowle'a. Szybko pokonali napastników i usunęli im wspomnienia o tym incydencie. Później schronili się w odziedziczonym przez Harry'ego Grimmauld Place 12. Infiltracja Ministerstwa Magii Na miejscu trio wyciągnęło ze Stworka informację, że Regulus Black zabrał Medalion Salazara Slytherina z Jaskini Horkruksa w 1979 roku. Następnie został skradziony z Grimmauld Place 12 przez Mundungus Fletcher. thumb|leftSkrzat sprowadził złodzieja, a ten poinformował ich, że medalion jest teraz w posiadaniu Dolores Umbridge. Gdy czekali na Stworka z Mundungusem, wizytę złożył im Remus Lupin. Przyniósł najświeższe wieści ze świata czarodziejów. Powiedział im, że Harry jest teraz najbardziej poszukiwanym czarodziejem w Wielkiej Brytanii i że czarodzieje urodzeni w rodzinach mugoli są przesłuchiwani. Ron natychmiast odpowiedział, że poręczy za Hermionę. Trio stworzyło plan przeniknięcia do Ministerstwa, obejmujący wykorzystanie eliksiru wielosokowego, by podszyć się pod pracowników Ministerstwa: Reginalda Cattermole'a, Alberta Runcoran i Mafaldę Hopkirk. Ron, zmieniony w Reginalda, szybko został zmuszony do oddzielenia się od przyjaciół, ponieważ nowy szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, śmierciożerca Yaxley zażądał od niego powstrzymania deszczu w swoim biurze. Choć Ron wypróbował wiele sposobów, nie znalazł rozwiązania problemu, dopóki nie pomógł mu Artur Weasley, który nie miał pojęcia, że doradza własnemu synowi. Ron znowu połączył się z przyjaciółmi po tym, jak Harry i Hermiona ukradli medalion od Umbridge i uwolnili kilkoro mugolaków sprzed Komisj Rejestracji Mugolaków, a następnie uciekli, ale zostali zmuszeni do porzucenia Grimmauld Place jako kryjówki. Ron Rozszczepienie się podczas ucieczki i został znacznie osłabiony. Odejście i powrót Po przejęciu medalionu przez kilka kolejnych tygodni nie zrobili żadnych postępów. Ta sytuacja oraz obecność medalionu powodowały napiętą atmosferę. Ron zaczął odczuwać złość i pewthumb|278pxnego razu pokłócił się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Wieczorem po kłótni z Harrym, Ron opuścił obóz. Oskarżył go wtedy o brak planu i był bardzo zaniepokojony o Ginny, która została ukarany w Hogwarcie. Gdy znalazł się poza oddziaływaniem horkruksa, zrozumiał jak źle postąpił jednak z powodu czarów ochronnych nałożonych przez Hermionę nie mógł trafić z powrotem. Kilkakrotnie próbował aportować się w różne miejsca, gdzie miał nadzieję ich znaleźć, ale bez skutku. Raz został nawet złapany przez szmalcowników, ale udało mu się uciec. Ostatecznie zaczął otrzymywać sygnały z wygaszacza, które pokazywały mu drogę do przyjaciół. Ron udał się do Forest of Dean, gdzie pojawił się w porę, aby uratować Harry'ego, który chciał wyciągnąć Miecz Gryffindora, od utonięcia w pół zamarzniętym jeziorze. Gdy Ron chciał użyć miecza, aby zniszczyć medalion pojawiły się widma, które zaczęły mówić o największych obawach Weasleya. Mimo to udało mu się unieszkodliwić horkruksa. Harry opowiedział mu o swoich stosunkach z Hermioną i wybaczył wcześniejsze zachowanie Rona, jednak Hermiona, nieświadoma, jaką moc miał horkruks, była ciągle zła. Wizyta u Lovegoodów Po powrocie Ron był zadowolony z obrotu spraw jakim było zdobycie miecza Gryffindora, bo oznaczało to, że mają jakiegoś sojusznika. Starał się to ukryć, przebywając w pobliżu Hermiony, w akcie skruchy. Kiedy Hermiona zaproponowała odwiedzenie Ksenofilius Lovegood, aby odszyfrować znaczenie powtarzającego się symbolu, Ron poparł ją z całego serca. Harry oskarżył go o to, że zgadzał się z Hermioną tylko by wrócić do jej łask. Trio dowiedziało się o istnieniu Insygnia Śmierci od Ksenofiliusa Lovegooda. Martwił się o swoją córkę Lunę, która była zakładnikiem śthumb|left|Ron uczący Hermionę "puszczać kaczki"mierciożerców i starał się pojmać nastolatków. Cudem uniknęli tego losu dzięki interwencji Hermiony. Harry dostał obsesji na punkcie Insygni, i nie reagował na apele Rona i Hermiony, którzy mówili mu, że powinni skupić się na znalezieniu horkruksów, jak chciał Dumbledore. W tym okresie u Rona ujawniły się cechy przywódcze. Zaczął przewodzić misji. Potyczka w dworze Malfoyów W czasie świąt wielkanocnych w 1998 roku trójka przyjaciół została złapana przez gang szmalcowników a czele z Fenrirem Greybackiem, ponieważ Harry złamał zaklęcie tabu ciążące na imieniu Voldemort. Wszyscy szybko skłamali i podał fałszywe nazwiska, Harry przedstawił się jako Vernon Dudley, Hermiona - Penelopa Clearwater, a Ron - Stan Shunpike. Szmalcownicy zrozumieli, że kłamie, więc został pobity, a następnie skorzystał z innego nazwiska, Barny Weasley. Następnie doprowadzono ich do Dworu Malfoyów, gdzie Ron próbował przekonać Bellatriks Lestrange, aby zabrała go na przesłuchanie zamiast Hermiony, ale został zabrany do lochu z Harrym, Deanem Thomasem i Gryfkiem, gdzie spotkali Lunę i pana Ollivandera. Hermiona była trzymana na górze i torturowana przez Bellatriks, jej krzyki doprowadzały Rona do łez. Grupa została uratowana przez Zgredka, którego posłał Aberforth Dumbledore. Uwolnił Harry'ego i Rona, aby mogli ocalić Hermionę. Zgredek zrzucił na Bellatriks żyrandol, a potem deportował wszystkich do Muszelki. Przebywali tam z Luną, Fleur, Billem, panem Ollivanderem, Deanem i Gryfkiem. Wziął udział w pogrzebie Zgredka. Włamanie do Gringotta W Muszelce zebrali siły i zaczęli planować włamanie do Banku Gringotta, aby wykraść horkruks z krypty Lestrange'ów. Gryfek zgodził się im pomóc w zamian za Miecz Gryffindora. Ron wiedząc, że miecz będzie potrzebny do zniszczenia horkruksów, nie chciał na to przystać. Zasugerował, żeby opóźnić przekazanie miecza, dopóki Horkruksy nie zostaną zniszczone. Rankiem dnia 1 maja 1998 roku włamali się do Gringotta. Hermiona przemieniła się w Bellatriks Lestrange, Ron pojawił się jako czarodziej z zagranicy, Dragomir Despard, a Harry wśliznął z Gryfkiem pod peleryną-niewidką. Gdy udali się do podziemi, zaklęcia ochronne Gringotta zostały aktywowane i ich tożsamość została ujawniona. W skarbcu okazało się, że na wszystkie skarby rzucono zaklęcie namnażające, co utrudniło im pracę. Mimo, że zostali zdradzeni przez Gryfka, zdobyli puchar Helgi Hufflepuff i uciekli na grzbiecie smoka pilnującego skarbów. Niestety stracili miecz. Bitwa o Hogwart Po ich ucieczce z Gringotta okazało się, że Lord Voldemort w końcu dowiedział się, iż szukają horkruksów, a ostatni z nich jest w Hogwarcie. W tym celu, Harry, Ron i Hermiona aportowali pod peleryną-niewidką do Hogsmeade i szukali sposobu, by dostać się do Hogwartu. Zostali szybko wykryci przez oddział śmierciożerców, który patrolował miasteczko. Przeciwnicy, chcąc szybko pochwycić trio, wypuścili dementory, więc Harry musiał użyć Zaklęcia Patronusa. Zostali uratowani przez właściciela Gospody pod Świńskim Łbem. Po gorącej dyskusji w czasie której okazało się, że jest to Aberforth Dumbledore, zostali poprowadzeni do Hogwartu przez Neville'a Longbottoma. Przybyli do Pokoju Życzeń, gdzie spotkali się z członkami GD, którzy zadeklarowali chęć do pomocy. Podczas gdy Harry szukał diademu Roweny Ravenclaw, Ron i Hermiona udali się do Komnaty Tajemnic po kły bazyliszka. Ronowi udało się otworzyć komnatę, naśladując mowę wężów, którą kiedyś posłużył się Harry w jego obecności. Hermiona zniszczyła czarkę używając znalezionego kła, a następnie dołączyli do Harry'ego. Kiedy Ron wyraził chęć ewakuowania skrzatów z kuchni Hogwartu, Hermiona, która zawsze przejmowała się złym traktowaniem tych istot przez czarodziejów, z radości pocałowała Rona. Ich pocałunek przerwał Harry, przypominając im, że trwa bitwa. Harry, Ron i Hermiona weszli do Pokoju Życzeń, aby znaleźć diadem Ravenclaw, ale zostali zaatakowani przez Malfoya, Crabbe'a i Goyle'a. Kiedy Crabbe rozniecił Szatańską Pożogę, trójka uciekła na miotłach, Harry uratował Draco, a Ron i Hermiona Goyle'a. Potem byli świadkiem śmierci brata Rona, Freda. Rozgoryczony Ron natychmiast chciał pomścić brata. Hermionie udało się go uspokoić, przypominając mu, że będą mogli się zemścić, odnajdując Nagini, ostatni horkruks Voldemorta. Trio udało się do Wrzeszczącej Chaty i było świadkiem zabicia Severusa Snape'a przez węża, na rozkaz Voldemorta. Umierając, Severus Snape przekazał im swoje wspomnienia, które Harry zebrał do szklanej fiolki. Podczas przerwy w bitwie o Hogwart, Ron poszedł do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie Bill pocieszał go po śmierci Freda. Harry udał się do gabinetu Dumbledore'a i wylał wspomnienia Snape'a do myślodsiewni. Wszedł do niej i wreszcie dowiedział prawdy o wszystkim. Później skorzystał z okazji, aby wymknąć się niepostrzeżenie i zmierzyć się z Voldemortem. Po jego rzekomej śmierci walka została wznowiona, a Ron i Neville Longbottom razem pokonali Fenrira Greybacka. Ron był świadkiem pokonania Lorda Voldemorta raz na zawsze. Przeżył bitwę bez poważnych obrażeń. Późniejsze życie Rthumb|left|Ron w 2017 roku on nigdy nie ukończył siódmego roku nauki w Hogwarcie.Po wojnie on i Hermiona zostali oficjalnie parą. W 2000 roku oświadczył się Hermionie, a ona się zgodziła. Otrzymał posadę w sklepie swojego brata George'a na ulicy Pokątnej. Później razem z Harrym dostał pracę w Ministerstwie Magii jako auror. Ich zaangażowanie zrewolucjonizowało ten departament i, razem z Hermioną, pomogli stworzyć dla czarodziejów nowy lepszy świat. W 2003 roku Ron poślubił Hermionę i urodziła im się dwójka dzieci - Rose i Hugo. Ron został tez ojcem chrzestnym i wujkiem starszego syna Harry'ego i Ginny - Jamesa. Cała trójka bohaterów miała swoje karty czarodziejów, co szczególnie ucieszyło Rona. W sierpniu 2017 Ron uzyskał mugolskie prawo jazdy, być może dlatego, że tak jak jego ojciec zainteresował się mugoloznawstwem. Ron przyznał się także, iż użył zaklęcia Confundus na instruktorze jazdy, gdyż zapomniał o używaniu lusterek podczas jazdy. Wygląd zewnętrzny Ron odzithumbedziczył typowe dla Weasleyów cechy wyglądu: rude włosy i piegowatą cerę. Ma on niebieskie oczy, długi nos i jest opisywany jako wysoki, chudy chłopak z dużymi rękami i stopami. Jego siostra Ginny zażartowała raz, że Ron ma tatuaż, ale to był tyko żart. W filmach, Rupert Grint, który gra Rona, nie ma długiego nosa, ale ma piegi, które są jednak zasłonięte przez makijaż, co sprawia, iż niektórzy fani twierdzą, że Grint nie jest piegowaty. Cechy charakteru J. K. Rowling opisuje Rona jako zabawnego, ale niedojrzałego emocjonalnie i niewrażliwego chłopaka. Ma sardoniczny, cięty żart, który często doprowadza jego przyjaciół do śmiechu i pozwala im się odprężyć. Jednak, jak stwierdziła Hermiona i Luna, jego żarty czasami ranią innych. Hermiona od czasu do czasu denerwowała się jego niedojrzałością. Podczas poszukiwania horkruksów, Ron bardzo dojrzał. Ważnymi cechami Rona są poczucie humoru i lojalność wobec przyjaciół. Potrafi być uporządkowany i logicznie myślthumb|left|205pxeć, co widać w trakcie kłótni z Hermioną, ale bywa też porywczy, gdy ktoś rani tych, których kocha. W młodości, Ron był wyczulony na punkcie biedoty swojej rodziny. Większość rzeczy Rona pochodziła z drugiej ręki. Z powodu braku pieniędzy często był wyśmiewany przez Dracona Malfoya. Pomimo że Ron fascynował się quiddtichem (jego ulubiona drużyna to Armaty Chudleya) i był niezły w lataniu na miotle, miał słabe nerwy, przez co nieraz ucierpiała jego drużyna. Naszyjnik Slytherina ujawnił najgłębsze obawy Rona - bycie najmniej kochanym dzieckiem w rodzinie i zakochanie się Hermiony w Harrym. Ron cierpi na arachnofobię. Ten strach wywodzi się z jego dzieciństwa, gdy Fred zamienił jego misia w pająka. Umiejętności thumbRon początkowo używał starej różdżki swojego brata - jesion i włos z ogona jednorożca. Na początku drugiego roku nauki, po złamaniu różdżki, Ron skleił ją specjalną taśmą, ale nie spisywała się ona za dobrze od tego czasu - wydawała dziwne odgłosy, strzelała zaklęciami ze złego końca. Przed trzecim rokiem, Ron dostał nową różdżkę - 14 cali, wierzba, włos z ogona jednorożca. Ron miał talent do gry w szachy czarodziejów. Jego talent do pojedynkowania się widać dopiero od roku 1997. Trzeba zauważyć, że przeżył zarówno bitwę w Ministerstwie Magii, na Wieży Astronomicznej, jak i tą nad Little Whinging, podczas której trafił w locie Śmierciożercę. Rozbroił także Bellatriks Lestrange i uratował Hermionę w Dworze Malfoyów oraz wspólnie z Nevillem powalił Fenrira Greybacka. Na piątym roku udało się mu wytworzyć cielesnego patronusa, który przyjął kształt psa. Ron jest zdolnym czarodziejem. W obliczu zagrożenia jest bardzo dzielny i szybko oswaja się z nową sytuacją. Celnie rzuca zaklęcia. Etymologia imienia Ronald jest szkocką forma skandynawskiego imienia Ragnvald, które zostało upowszechnione w Szkocji za sparwą skandynawskich osadników i najeźdźców. Pochodzi od staronordyckiego Ragnvaldr, składa się ze słów ragn - "doradztwo" oraz valdr - "władca". Jest spokrewnione z imieniem Reginald, które z kolei wywodzi się od germańskiego Raginwald, oznaczającego "doradcę księcia". Wszystkie te imiona oznaczają osobę, która działa jako zaufany doradca osoby u władzy, tak jak Ron był przyjacielem i powiernikiem Harry'ego Pottera.http://www.behindthename.com/name/ronald Relacje Rodzina Ronleft|thumb|240px|Fred bardzo dbał o swoją rodzinę. Pomimo że był zawstydzony stanem majątkowym Weasleyów, stawał w obronie dobrego imienia swojej rodziny, gdy ktoś ją obrażał. Podziwiał swoich starszych braci Billa i Charliego, jednak ich osiągnięcia podkopywały jego pewność siebie. Percy chciał być dla Rona przykładem, ale ten jednak bardziej upodobnił się do Freda i George'a. Ron pozostał jedynym Weasleyem, z którym Percy się kontaktował po oziębieniu stosunków z rodziną. Bliźniaki lubiły drażnić Rona, tak samo jak jego siostra Ginny, mimo to cały czas byli ze sobą blisko. Ron był bardzo troskliwy w stosunku do Ginny, nie akceptując jej chłopaków, co często prowadziło do sporów między nimi. Po śmierci Freda prawdopodobne pracował wraz z Georgem w Magicznych dowcipach Weasley'ów. Harry Potter Harry Potter był najlepszym pthumb|276px|Ron i Harry w trzeciej klasie.rzyjacielem Rona i był dla niego jak kolejny brat. Czasami się kłócili. Ronowi trudno było przyjąć, że Harry ma dużo złota i kupuje dla nich różne rzeczy, a on nie może. Ron był bardzo zazdrosny o wyczyny Harry'ego, gdyż znów nie mógł być w centrum uwagi tylko schodził na drugi gorszy plan, jak to uprzednio było z braćmi. Gdy Harry został wybrany przez Czarę Ognia na reprezentanta Hogwartu w Turnieju Trójmagicznym, Ron pomyślał, że Harry oszukał, żeby jak zwykle być w centrum uwagi i obraził się na niego. Pogodzili się po pierwszym zadaniu, gdy Ron zdał sobie sprawę, że Harry mógł zginąć i z pewnością nie zgłosił się sam do turnieju. Do kolejnej kłótni doszło w 1997, gdy negatywna energia z medalionu Slytherina sprawiła, że Ron wściekł się na Harry'ego, przez brak postępu w poszukiwaniu horkruksów i był zazdrosny o Hermionę. Ron tymczasowo opuścił przyjaciół. Od razu po odejściu chciał wrócić. Niestety gdy wrócił w miejsce obozowiska, Harry'ego i Hermiony już nie było. Po długim czasie tułaczki, odnalazł Harry'ego i wyłowił miecz Godryka Gryffindora. Gdy Harry przypomniał sobie, że miecz to jedna z rzeczy, które mogą zniszczyć horkruksy, oddał Ronowi horkuruksa, a ten go zniszczył. Gdy Ron wrócił Harry zrozumiał ile kosztowało go i Hermionę jego odejście i wyznał mu, że kocha ją jak siostrę. Ron był zawsze lojalny w stosunku do najlepszego przyjaciela i wiele razy narażał życie, żeby mu pomóc albo go ratować. W późniejszym życiu Ron został się ojcem chrzestnym starszego syna Harry'ego - Jamesa. Hermiona Granger Stthumb|left|235px|Jedenastoletni Ron i Hermiona.osunki między Ronem i Hermioną były dosyć zmienne, jednak generalnie byli przyjaciółmi, co w końcu doprowadziło do pocałunku w trakcie bitwy o Hogwart. Gdy Ron pierwszy raz spotkał Hermionę w Ekspresie do Hogwart przed rozpoczęciem pierwszego roku nauki, uważał ją za denerwującą, gdyż zawsze wszystko wiedziała na lekcjach i starała się go powstrzymywać przed pakowaniem się w kłopoty. Ron i Harry zaprzyjaźnili się z Hermioną po uratowaniu jej przed górskim trollem, gdy Hermiona skłamała przed gronem nauczycielskim, żeby ich uchronić od kłopotów. Pierwszy raz Ron wykazał swoje zainteresowanie Hermioną na drugim roku, kiedy irytowało go to, że dziewczyna była zauroczona ich nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią - profesorem Gilderoyem Lockhartem i chciał rzucić urok na Malfoya, który nazwał ją „szlamą”. Był także bardzo zdenerwowany, gdy Hermiona została ofiarą bazyliszka. Na trzecim roku, Ron i Hermiona mieli pierwszą poważną kłótnię, gdy Ron oskarżył jej kota Krzywołapa o zjedzenie jego szczura Parszywka, który nagle zniknął. Przez pewien czas nie rozmawiali ze sobą i pogodzili się dopiero po tym jak Hagrid zbeształ Rona i Harry'ego za takie traktowanie dziewczyny. Ron zaoferował jej wtedy pomoc w przygotowaniach do procesu Hardodzioba. thumb|280px|Hermiona i Ron zauważają ślady Harry'ego w Hogsmeade. Na czwartym roku, uczucia Rony i Hermiona stały się bardziej widoczne. Hermiona była zazdrosna o to, że Ron zadurzył się w Fleur Delacour, ćwierć-wili i reprezentantce Akademii Magii Beauxbatons w Turnieju Trójmagicznym, a Ron był zazdrosny o Wiktora Kruma, który poszedł z nią na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. Ron i Hermiona pokłócili się z tego powodu, ale ich przyjaźń nie ucierpiała na tym zbytnio. Zdenerwowanie Hermiony spowodowane sposobem ukazywania uczuć było obecne również na piątym roku nauki w Hogwarcie. W widoczny sposób na Rona wpłynęło to, że Hermiona pocałowała go przed pierwszym meczem quidditcha i rozdrażnił go fakt, że dziewczyna utrzymywała kontakt z Wiktorem Krumem. Podczas wakacji Hermiona wyrażała swoje niezadowolenie z powodu Fleur Delacour. Wiedziała, że Ron marzy, by pocałowała go w policzek. Szósty rok był czasem próby dla Hermiony i Rona. Gdy Harry i ona zostali do Klubu Ślimaka, a profesor Slughorn zignorował Rona, był zazdrosny i obrażony. Czasem drażnił się z Hermioną mówiąc, że Slughorn mianuje ją i Cormaka Królem i Królową Ślimaków, gdyż podczas ich rozmowy na lekcji zielarstwa dowiedział się że Hermiona chciała go zaprosić aby poszedł z nią na przyjęcie bożonarodzeniowe dothumb|left|238px|W skrzydle szpitalnym. Slughorna. Gdy potem zapytała, czy woli, żeby chodziła z McLaggenem stwierdził cicho, że nie chce. Ron pokłócił się ze swoją siostrą, gdy przyłapał ją na całowaniu się z Deanem Thomasem, a wtedy Ginny ujawniła, że Hermiona całowała się z Wiktorem Krumem, gdy się spotkali. Od tej pory Ron zachowywał się chłodno w stosunku do Hermiony, co ją bardzo zdziwiło. Aby podbudować pewność siebie Rona w grze w quidditcha, Harry udał, że dolał mu do picia Felix Felicis i pomimo że Ron sam na początku w to uwierzył, oskarżył potem Hermionę o brak wiary w jego umiejętności. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała, dlaczego Ron tak ją traktuje, a Harry nie miał serca powthumb|192px|W Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindoru.iedzieć, że poważnie naraziła się Ronowi całując się z Wiktorem Krumem, nawet jeśli to było tak dawno temu. To wszystko spowodowało, że Ron zaczął chodzić z Lavender Brown. Hermiona była obrażona oraz wściekła i nasłała na niego wyczarowane przez siebie stado kanarków. Po tym incydencie dwójka nie rozmawiała ze sobą przez bardzo długi czas. Co dla Harry'ego był spory problem. Bo Harry chciał za wszelka cenę utrzymać przyjaźń i z Ronem i z Hermiona. Hermiona zemściła się na Ronie, idąc na bal do Slughorna z Cormakiem McLaggenem, tylko po to, żeby go zdenerwować. Gdy Ron otruł się miodem pitnym, Hermiona zapomniała o swojej złości i bardzo się o niego martwiła, będąc przy nim aż do czasu, gdy wyzdrowiał. thumb|left|262px|Hermiona z Ronem podczas śniadania w Wielkiej Sali dzień po odzyskaniu sił przez Weasleya.Za każdym razem kiedy Lavender przychodziła w odwiedziny, Ron udawał, że śpi i „przez sen” wymawiał imię Hermiony. Od tej pory Ron i Hermiona byli ze sobą bliżej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, a jego romans z Lavender szybko się zakończył, gdyż Lavender zobaczyła Rona i Hermionę wychodzących razem z dormitorium dla chłopców, a Harry był ukryty pod peleryną-niewidką więc jego nie mogła zauważyć. Potem Ron nie do końca na poważnie wyznał Hermionie miłość, kiedy ta wysysała atrament z jego eseju. Na koniec roku Ron pocieszał Hermionę, która płakała na jego ramieniu na pogrzebie Dumbledore'a. Później para była ze sobą w pewien sposób blisko, aczkolwiek cały czas również z Harrym. Ron i Hermiona tańczyli razem na weselu Billa i Fleur. Wtedy Rothumb|Hermiona i Ron przy pianinie w domu przy [[Grimmauld Place 12.]]n pokazał też swoją zazdrość o deluminator Wiktora Kruma, który był gościem na przyjęciu. Podczas poszukiwania horkruksów, Ron kilka razy pocieszał Hermionę, obejmując ją, trzymali się za ręce, gdy spali i byli generalnie bardzo mili dla siebie. Gdy Ron tymczasowo ich opuścił, Hermiona przez długi czas go opłakiwała. Ronowi udało się wrócić, gdyż słyszał głos Hermiony wołający go, który wydobywał się z wygaszacza. Gdy Ron niszczył medalion Slytherina, ten ukazał mu jego największe obawy. Jedną z nich było to, że Hermiona woli Harry'ego. Początkowo Hermiona była wściekła na Rona, że ich opuścił i chciała go uderzyć, ale z czasem wybaczyła mu. Później, gdy trójka bohaterów została zabrana do dworu Malfoyów i Bellatriks Lestrange wybrała Hermionę do tortur, Ron błagał, żeby wzięła jego zamiast dziewczyny. Bellatriks zignorowała go i torturowała ją zaklęciem Cruciatus, aby wydobyć cenne informacje. Wrzaski Hermiony sprawiły, że Ron zaczął wykrzykiwać jej imię i płakać. Podczas bitwy o Hogwart, gdy Ron wykazał troskę o skrzaty pracujące w kuchni zamkowej, o które Hermiona zawsze się troszczyła, pocałowała go. Po Drugiej Wojnie Czarodziejów (ściślej w 2004 roku) Ron i Hermiona pobrali się i mieli dwójkę dzieci - Rose i Hugo. Lavender Brown thumb|left|262px|Ron po wygranym meczu.Zauroczenie Lavender Brown, Gryfonką i rówieśniczką Rona, miało miejsce na szóstym roku. Początkowo Ron nie był zbytnio zainteresowany zalotami dziewczyny. Jednak po tym, gdy pokłócił się z Hermioną, a Ginny zarzuciła mu brak miłosnych doświadczeń, Ron rozpoczął związek z Lavender, której nie przeszkadzał fakt, że Ron zgodził się głównie po to, żeby zdenerwować i zemścić się na Hermionie. Para była często widziana, gdy całowała się publicznie, ku wstrętowi zazdrosnej i zranionej Hermiony oraz ku zdenerwowaniu i zażenowaniu Ginny, która nazwała go hipokrytą, gdyż sam wcześniej wytykał jej, że całowała się publicznie ze swoim chłopakiem. Twierdziła też, że brat powinien popracować nad techniką, ponieważ przy całowaniu wyglądał "jakby pożerał jej Lavender twarz". Do czasu swoich urodzin Rona przestał cieszyć związek z Lavender. Gdy dziewczyna odwiedzała go w skrzydle szpitalnym po tym, jak został otruty Ron udawał, że śpi i wymawiał „przez sen” imię Hermiony. Lavender oszczędziła mu konieczności zrywania z nią, gdyż sama to zrobiła, gdy nabrała podejrzeń, co do stosunków Hermiony i Rona. Ron cieszył się z końca związku (choć na początku dręczyły go lekkie wyrzuty sumienia), aczkolwiek Lavender była tym jeszcze przez pewien czas zdenerwowana. Za kurtyną *Rona Weasleya we wszystkich częściach filmu zagrał Rupert Grint.thumb|147px|Rupert Grint *Patronusem Rona jest Jack Russell terrier, który jest naturalnym wrogiem wydry - patronusa Hermiony. Niewykluczone, że ten drobny szczegół symbolizuje jak bardzo Ron i Hermiona są od siebie różni pod względem charakteru. *W 'Potter Puppet Pals' - serii filmików, które zrobiły karierę na YouTube, gdzie postacie z "Harry'ego Pottera" przedstawione są za pomocą pacynek, Ron ma wysoki, piskliwy głos dziewczynki i jest nieco nadpobudliwy. twierdzi, że kocha Harry'ego i ciągle się do niego przytula. W jednym z odcinków staje się mężczyzną, ale zazdrosny Harry natychmiast przywraca go do pierwotnej postaci. *Autorka w jednym z wywiadów wyznała, że Ron to osoba często przeklinająca, jednak ze względu na głównych adresatów książek (dzieci) zrezygnowała z tej cechy charakteru Rona. *Podobnie jak starsi bracia bliźniacy, Ron urodził się pierwszego dnia miesiąca *Swoje drugie imię otrzymał po nieszczęśliwie zmarłym wuju Billiusie. Kategoria:Czarodzieje Kategoria:Członkowie GD Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Gracze Quidditcha Kategoria:Uczniowie Gryffindoru Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1991 Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1980 Kategoria:Pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii Kategoria:Rodzina Weasley Kategoria:Artykuły na medal Kategoria:Aurorzy Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi Kategoria:Uczniowie Hogwartu Kategoria:Czarodzieje z kart z czekoladowych żab Kategoria:Prefekci Hogwartu Kategoria:Postacie z epilogu Kategoria:Świat czarodziejski